Where The Lost Ones Go
by sweetmari
Summary: Sequel to Arranged Marriage -


_A/N: I don't own the characters, the universe the story will be played in or the lyric that is written below - if one will hear the song to the lyric, just type the title into youtube along with the name 'Sissel Kyrkjebo' and enjoy! Also this will only be continued when 'Arranged Marriage' is finish and complete. _

**Where T****he ****L****ost O****nes G****o**** –**

** Sequel to 'Arranged Marriage'**

_**Prologue**_

_'Leave and let me go, you're not meant for me alone, I know'_

If a tear could have words, it would tell the world that its presence wasn't the cause of happiness, nor the cause of laughing. It would explain that its presence was the cause of sadness, so great that it would actually tell the others standing in the room that it wanted to turn around and seek safeness in the lacrimal duct where it had been born. If it had been a living being, it would wish that it could turn back time and never be allowed to show that it was lingering, halfway down the cheek, and still holding on to the wish that she would come back or wish that she would say words that would make everything okay.

_'Carry on, carry on – and you must stay strong'_

_'Leave and let me go, I will think of you, I know – But carry on, carry on, and I'll stay strong'_

Such it was only a wish – a wish the man was pleading where the tear was holding itself firmly in place, refusing to give up on its claim to just be where it was. This tear, just as stubbornly as the hands that both hold hers in his and clutching the letter at the same time, was wondering what way it would take down over the cold skin. Being just born into the world, it could imagine that others – its sisters, its brothers, mothers or fathers, even uncles or aunts – had also fought the fight of just to stay on the same spot forever. As the firstborn it could take the direct trail down over the skin of the cheek, down to the chin, where its strengths would eventually give up and it would fall down into the oblivion. Forgotten and never remembered for any good, just confirming that more tears would come, even though the man's lips was pressed into a thin line – forcing his emotions back.

_'Someone else will keep you warm from now on, someone else will keep you safe from the storm -_

_But I'll be with you wherever you go, so you will never be alone'_

If the tear was to have a persona it would follow the feeling of grief and in sympathy also be crying as the woman's breath became more uneven – more non-existing, but it found that it fortunately wasn't allowed such luxury. Reflecting it forgot to hold on and the tear slipped further down over the skin, only to stop for some moment, and then again move. It fought with every breath the woman didn't take and just as suddenly she gave a small sigh, it regained control to stay clued to the cheek.

_'I'm going where the winds blows, I'm going where the lost ones go -_

_I will be with you, I'm losing the love I found, crying without a sound -'_

The tear was waiting for the hand that would wipe it away, but it never came and properly would never come, as another tear, not the man's, but a single tear emerged from the corner of a closed eyes. Seeing with no eyes, it feel the unwanted presence of emotions that filled the room around the man. The tear counted the seconds as the other tear fought with long tentacles to hold on – to keep itself in place near the blond eyelashes that would never flutter open or never would again be painted black, so her bright blue eyes became more clear, more attractive and more flirtatious. Those eyes would forever be closed.

_'-where have you gone?'_

As knowing the answer to the question, the tear only slipped further down the skin over the cheek, to the chin and yet again holding for a few microseconds, it let go as the other tear at the corner of the woman's eye, slowly trickled down wanting to moist the blond long and curly hair that lay like a halo around the woman's head. The tear wanted nothing but to be where it was forever, but as the man slowly leaned forth, decreasing the length between the two tears, wanting to kiss the slight pinky lips, that told everyone that this woman had gone to a new and unknown place, the tear prepared itself for the final journey.

_'I will be with you – You were my fool for love, sent me from high above –_

_You were the one, I will be with you'_

The movement the man did forced the chemical content of the tear to be altered and soon it knew it would drop down – drop and become nothing, but as the man's lips touched the woman's lips for the very last time – the tear was letting go. It had seen the ultimate power, the one thing it hoped would happen to itself – love and such, it was letting go; falling through the air, enjoying the cold of the wind, feeling that if it had been winter and not summer, it would had become a ice crystal, but as it accepted its faith, it landed right beside the single tear from the woman and after a few crucial seconds, the two drops was forged together as if it was destined to be so.

_'I'm going where the wind blows – Going where the lost one go'_


End file.
